


И хочется стать лебедей неразлучной четой

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: F/M, FB-2019, Humour, Ratings: G-PG-13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19953574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Все знают, что глава ордена, располагающий средствами и людьми, должен подыскивать себе жену.





	И хочется стать лебедей неразлучной четой

Все знают, что глава ордена, располагающий средствами и людьми, должен подыскивать себе жену.

Именно так Цзян Ваньинь и сказал свахе из башни Кои. Вообще-то, она была не очень похожа на сваху — тоненькая, совсем еще девчонка, с лукавым лисьим личиком и насмешливыми глазами — но выбирать не приходилось.

— Вы собираетесь женить главу ордена Цзинь? — обрадовалась сваха поначалу. — И то сказать, давно пора. Человек с такой наружностью и такими талантами разменял уже двадцать лет и до сих пор не имеет жены!

Цзян Ваньинь нахмурился. Самому ему было уже далеко не двадцать.

— Нет, — сказал он чуть резче, чем требовалось. — Я собираюсь жениться сам.

Сваха рассмеялась, но, сообразив, что он не шутит, закашлялась и постучала себя по груди.

— Это будет... несколько... — она запнулась, подыскивая слова поделикатнее. Все-таки Цзян Ваньинь и вправду был главой ордена. — Не так легко.

— Почему это? Я был пятым в списке самых привлекательных заклинателей, — напомнил Цзян Ваньинь.

— Ага, — согласилась сваха кисло. — Были.

Она сказала это как-то так, что Цзян Ваньиню сразу вспомнились презрительные женские гримаски, и такие же презрительные улыбки, и холодное молчание. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя надоедливые воспоминания, и заметил:

— Между прочим, я в совершенстве владею всеми шестью искусствами.

— Ах, как хорошо, — сказала сваха таким тоном, что сразу становилось ясно: ничего не хорошо. — А искусством спальных покоев вы случайно в совершенстве не владеете?

— Пустая трата времени!

— Ага. Мне почему-то показалось, что так вы и скажете.

— Жена. Для меня, — напомнил Цзян Ваньинь.

— И какие качества глава ордена Цзян хотел бы видеть в будущей жене? — спросила сваха, придвигая к себе тушечницу и чистый лист бумаги.

Ну, это-то как раз было просто.

— Полезную, — сказал Цзян Ваньинь честно. — И чтобы под ногами не мешалась  
.  
— И ела то, что упадет со стола, — пробормотала сваха тихо, но так, чтоб он услышал. — Это не жена, а собака.

— И чтобы детей рожала, — добавил Цзян Ваньинь после недолгого раздумья. — А больше у меня требований нет.

— Очень хорошо, — сказала сваха прежним, «ничего хорошего» тоном.

— И не тяните.

— Как можно.

В Пристань Лотоса Цзян Ваньинь отбыл в полной уверенности, что на традиционную Осеннюю охоту явится уже с женой. В самом деле, разве ее было так трудно найти?

Сваха и впрямь явилась с невестой уже через неделю. Цзян Ваньинь как раз стоял у тренировочного поля, когда один из адептов, запинаясь, сообщил, что его хотят видеть две какие-то женщины. Цзян Ваньинь повернулся и разглядывал женщин все время, пока они шли к нему от главных ворот. Первой была давешняя сваха, а вторая...

— Нет, — сказал Цзян Ваньинь, когда они подошли ближе. — Я лучше женюсь на козе.

Губы его теперь уже не-невесты сжались. Она отвесила ему пощечину и, придерживая юбки, с достоинством направилась к выходу. Рука у не-невесты была тяжелой, и, взявшись за щеку, Цзян Ваньинь даже подумал, что, может быть, все же... Но нет, она была слишком страшной.

Сваха смотрела на Цзян Ваньиня так, словно тоже мечтала стукнуть его посильнее, но сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и сдержалась. Цзян Ваньинь кивнул: он уважал людей, которые могли владеть собой.

— Вы не пойдете за ней? — кивнул он в спину удалявшейся не-невесте.

Сваха поджала губы:

— Я не плачу о сбежавшем молоке.

Это было разумно. Сваха, кажется, была вообще на редкость разумной женщиной. Тем необъяснимей был весь этот провал.

— Она, — сваха ткнула пальцем в сторону уже почти скрывшейся девицы, — прекрасно управляется с хозяйством. И согласилась не лезть куда не просят. И родила бы вам детей.

— Она страшная, — сказал Цзян Ваньинь.

— Вы не говорили, что вам нужна красавица!

— Теперь говорю.

Сваха шумно вздохнула, затем с усилием выдавила улыбку.

— Раз уж я здесь, покажите мне Пристань Лотоса.

— Зачем это? — нахмурился Цзян Ваньинь.

— Если я не могу продать жениха, то продам хотя бы поместье.

Это... было оскорбительно, но, в целом, имело смысл. Цзян Ваньинь заложил руки за спину и, бросив через плечо: «Пойдемте», зашагал вперед.

Пристань Лотоса всегда была гордостью Цзян Ваньиня, особенно нынешняя, отстроенная, восстановленная из пепла. Он не собирался особо о ней распространяться — так, показать пару домов и причал — но по ходу дела увлекся и закончил показ только вечером.

Храм предков он оставил напоследок. Сваха внимательно прочитала погребальные таблички, разожгла благовония и вознесла короткую молитву, затем встала с колен, одернула юбки и неодобрительно посмотрела на Цзян Ваньиня:

— Вы могли подать мне руку.

— Зачем? Вы и сами прекрасно встали.

Сваха кивнула, словно он только что подтвердил самые мрачные ее подозрения, и вышла из храма. Багровое закатное солнце уже почти опустилось в озеро. Небо было темно-синим, с красными пожарными сполохами. Лисье личико свахи было почти не различить в темноте.

— Очень признательна главе ордена Цзян, — сказала она вежливо, а затем, уже не так вежливо, добавила: — Со следующей невестой говорите о Пристани Лотоса... или вообще не раскрывайте рта.

Глаз у Цзян Ваньиня дернулся, но он, хоть и неохотно, все же кивнул. На этом они и разошлись.

Следующую невесту сваха привела ровно через неделю. Та оказалась настоящей красавицей — высокой и тонкой, яркой, словно весенние цветы сливы. Сваха бросила на Цзян Ваньиня многозначительный взгляд, и тот послушно заговорил о Пристани Лотоса.

Они обошли ее по кругу и заглянули везде, куда только можно было заглянуть.

— Я думала, здесь будет побогаче, — сказала наконец невеста, скривив губы, и решительно направилась на рыбные склады.

— Что вы ей понарассказывали? — гневным шепотом спросил Цзян Ваньинь у свахи.

— Что Пристань Лотоса очень красива и прекрасно управляется, — шепнула та в ответ.

— Ну... так оно и есть, — нехотя признал Цзян Ваньинь. Злость, вызванная бестактным замечанием невесты, немного улеглась — весьма кстати, поскольку та как раз вернулась с рыбных складов.

— Здесь... неплохо, — сказала она, — но многое придется переделать.

— И что же? — спросил Цзян Ваньинь с обманчивым спокойствием. Сваха посмотрела на него и прижала ладонь к лицу.

— Ну, для начала... — невеста принялась перечислять и говорила, пока Цзян Ваньиню не надоело ее слушать.

— Да я лучше женюсь на бодливой козе! — рявкнул Цзян Ваньинь, когда эта... эта... предложила перенести в другое место храм предков. Его невеста — «не-невеста» — сжала губы и отвесила ему пощечину, затем, поддернув юбки едва ли не до самых колен, устремилась к выходу. Рука у нее была не такой тяжелой, как у той, первой, страшненькой, зато ногти были длинные и острые. Цзян Ваньинь потрогал свежие царапины на щеке и скривился.

Сваха вздохнула — тяжело и тоскливо — и потащила его к кабинету. Рука у нее была маленькой, но неожиданно сильной.

— Куда это мы? — спросил Цзян Ваньинь, но все же отправился следом.

— Нужно позаботиться о ваших царапинах, — процедила сваха холодно. — В конце концов, красивое лицо — одно из ваших немногих достоинств.

— Да я... — начал было Цзян Ваньинь.

— Лицо и шесть искусств, — сказала сваха и, кажется, она не испытывала к нему никакого почтения.

Зато считала его красивым. Ну ладно, с этим можно было жить.

— Где вы нашли эту... эту...

— Во всех отношениях достойную юную госпожу, — сухо сказала сваха. Они сидели в кабинете Цзян Ваньиня, и она осторожно промакивала его царапины чистой тряпицей.

Цзян Ваньинь, не скрываясь, фыркнул, и сваха нажала на царапину сильнее.

— Ай.

— Вы это заслужили. — Сваха достала из поясной сумки мазь и принялась осторожно наносить ее на царапины. Пальцы у нее были прохладные, и Цзянь Ваньинь невольно откинул голову и прикрыл глаза.

— Так что там насчет достойной госпожи? — сваха отстранилась, и Цзян Ваньинь почувствовал легкое сожаление. Над ним уже давно никто не хлопотал.

— Нашла ее в одном сельском клане, — сваха вытерла руки о тряпицу. — Очень красивая, прекрасное воспитание — ну как, для сельского клана прекрасное. И в совершенстве владеет всеми четырьмя женскими добродетелями. Не ваши шесть искусств, конечно, — она искоса посмотрела на Цзян Ваньиня, — но вам бы нашлось о чем поговорить.

— Она собиралась перевернуть мою Пристань Лотоса вверх дном!

— Очень глупо с ее стороны, — согласилась сваха. — Вы еще даже не были женаты.

Цзян Ваньинь открыл было рот, затем сузил глаза и негодующе уставился на сваху. Та ответила ему безмятежным, чистым, как источник, взглядом.

— Просто найдите мне какую-нибудь... тихую женщину, — буркнул Цзян Ваньинь. — И все.

Тихую женщину сваха искала почти полмесяца. Цзян Ваньинь и не думал, что это такая редкость. За повседневными делами, ночными охотами и мелкими неприятностями вся эта затея со сватаньем немного подзабылась, а потому, когда один из адептов ввел к нему в кабинет двух женщин, Цзян Ваньинь машинально гаркнул:

— Я занят!

— Я тоже, — на сваху его ор не произвел ровно никакого впечатления, а вот другая женщина — «невеста» — опустила голову и съежилась.

Сваха ободряюще погладила ее руку и бросила на Цзян Ваньиня хмурый взгляд. Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга, затем Цзян Ваньинь с усилием взял себя в руки и предложил гостьям сесть. Послали за чаем. Все это время новая невеста Цзян Ваньиня сидела, потупившись и не произнеся ни единого слова. Стоило Цзян Ваньиню открыть рот, как она деревенела, стоило заговорить — вздрагивала. К тому времени, как в кабинет вошел адепт с чашками и чайником, Цзян Ваньиню отчаянно хотелось что-нибудь разбить. Он не мог вытерпеть будущую жену больше пары минут. О каком совместном познании Дао и семейном счастье вообще могла идти речь?

— Красивая посуда, — похвалила сваха, когда разговор в очередной раз зашел в тупик. — А вот чай так себе.

— Правда? — Цзян Ваньинь махом влил в себя чашку чая и краем глаза покосился на кипу бумаг. Может, удастся хоть краем глаза...

— Правда, — сваха с силой опустила свою чашку на стол. — Глава ордена Цзян. Сегодня вы впервые видите свою невесту. Что может быть важнее?

— Ткани с духовными волокнами, — признался Цзян Ваньинь честно. — У нас большая нехватка. Ученики и даже часть адептов ходят в обычной пеньке.

Сваха покосилась на него с явным отвращением, подтянула к себе кисть и черкнула на чистом листе несколько строк.

— Вот список подходящих торговцев из Юньмэна и округи. Может, теперь вы наконец обратите внимание на молодую госпожу Чжоу?

Цзян Ваньинь обратил, и молодая госпожа Чжоу сжалась на своем стуле. Чашка в ее руке мелко затряслась, и чай лишь чудом не пролился на верхние одежды, затканные цветами павлонии.

— Боюсь, мы с госпожой Чжоу не созданы друг для друга, — сказал он честно. Коз Цзян Ваньинь на этот раз упоминать не стал. — Я предпочитаю, чтобы меня боялись враги, но уж никак не жена.

Новая не-невеста Цзян Ваньиня обмякла на своем стуле от облегчения.

— Найдите мне решительную женщину! — сказал Цзян Ваньинь свахе и снова углубился в бумаги. — Решительную женщину и, быть может, несколько надежных торговцев бакалеей и всем таким.

— Я сваха, а не подай-принеси, — сваха бросила на него еще один разгневанный взгляд и вышла из кабинета, уведя с собой нынешнюю не-невесту. Цзян Ваньинь ожидал, что она хлопнет дверью, но она не хлопнула — факт, который привел его в необъяснимо хорошее расположение духа.

Решительную женщину сваха привела ему уже через три дня — видно, этого добра среди заклинательниц хватало. Он как раз пытался ненавязчиво сбежать от старейшин (если заклинателей одного с ним возраста вообще можно было считать старейшинами), когда один из них посмотрел поверх плеча Цзян Ваньиня и поперхнулся слюной.

Цзян Ваньинь обернулся. К ним приближались сваха и... Вторую женщину, помимо решительной, можно было назвать много как еще. В народе таких называли «чаровница», в цзянху предпочитали более честное «демоница». Она была худощавая, с блестящими волосами, собранными в высокий черный хвост, с родинкой в уголке рта, узкими глазами и телом, похожим на плеть. Тесные красные одежды не стесняли ее движений и не скрывали чар. В руке она держала хлыст.

У Цзян Ваньиня пересохло во рту. На ум ему внезапно пришли картинки из тех сомнительных книжек, которые они с Вэй Усянем засматривали до дыр в юности... а потом красная демоница посмотрела на него, как собака на мясо, и Цзян Ваньинь пришел в себя.

Губы ее тоже были красными, улыбка — хищной. Каждый новый шаг она делала так, словно ступала прямиком на сердце, и Цзян Ваньинь буквально силой заставил себя не пятиться.

— У нас будет много детей, — сказала демоница, остановившись перед ним и облизав губы. — Очень, очень много детей.

Она окинула Цзян Ваньиня еще одним плотоядным взглядом, и он выпятил подбородок и решительно выплюнул:

— Нет. — Затем перевел взгляд на сваху. — Найдите мне жену, способную думать о чем-то еще, кроме драк и постели.

На этот раз вместо пощечины его огрели плетью. На какой-то — недолгий — миг Цзян Ваньинь даже пожалел, что он избавился от этой не-невесты: жизнь с ней обещала быть острой, а он, как всякий истинный юньмэнец, любил перец, но у него был орден и Цзинь Лин... а потому он ограничился перцем в еде.

После этих смотрин с демоницей сваха — Цзян Ваньинь никак не мог вспомнить ее имя — пропала и уже не появлялась. Цзян Ваньинь все собирался выбраться в башню Кои, но Цзинь Лин заглядывал в Пристань Лотоса сам, а времени на пустые визиты у Цзян Ваньиня не было вовсе.

Страх перед тварями у обитателей Юньмэна наконец пересилил страх перед Цзян Ваньинем, и они отправили к нему нескольких представителей с челобитной и жалобами. Теперь он безвылазно пропадал на ночных охотах, не возвращаясь в Пристань Лотоса по нескольку дней кряду.

Бесконечная череда убийств, упокоений и экзорцизмов продлилась больше месяца, а потом, однажды ночью, он вернулся домой и, ввалившись к себе в кабинет, без сил упал на стул. Ему хотелось есть, и пить, и вымыться, но для этого нужно было встать. А еще — гораздо больше, чем есть, пить и мыться — ему хотелось спать. Цзян Ваньинь смежил веки всего на секунду... а потом его разбудил полузабытый, но такой знакомый запах. Запах супа из лотоса и свинины.

Цзян Ваньинь открыл глаза. Перед ним, источая запах специй, стояла глубокая пиала, над которой вились белые усики пара. Напротив, оперев голову о руку, сидела сваха, закутанная в старенькую шаль.

Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга, затем Цзян Ваьнинь взял пиалу. Керамические стенки были горячими, однако не обжигали, и исходящее от них тепло немного разогнало его усталость и сонливость. Он отпил супа... точно такого же, как варила когда-то старшая сестрица.

— Ваш? — спросил Цзян Ваньинь у свахи.

— Мой, — сказала та. — У меня есть на примете пара девушек, которых я хотела бы обсудить, прежде чем звать для личного знакомства. Надоело смотреть, как вас бьют по лицу.

«Умная, — подумал Цзян Ваньинь. — Рассудительная, здравомыслящая. Заботливая. Знает всяких торговцев и умеет варить прекрасный суп. А еще...»

Сваха смотрела на него, ожидая ответа, красные отблески свечи падали на ее лицо, и Цзян Ваньинь вдруг подумал, что знает, почему мужчины считают лисиц самыми неотразимыми чаровницами.

— Где-то в библиотеке, — сказал он и залпом допил свой суп, — у меня есть трактат по спальным покоям. После свадьбы мы можем почитать его вместе. Только сначала напомни, как тебя зовут.


End file.
